


Повод для ревности

by Leytenator



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Помнишь, тогда, в Ауренене, ты рассказывал мне, что много кем успел побывать до встречи со мной, и спросил — не думал ли я о том, почему ты так щедр со шлюхами?





	Повод для ревности

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — между 3 и 4 книгами.

— Ну же, Алек, перестань дуться! — Серегил смеется, улыбается широко и лукаво, и от этой сладкой улыбки у Алека начинают чесаться кулаки. Он поднимается по лестнице, не оборачиваясь, и едва cдерживается, чтобы не захлопнуть дверь прямо перед длинным носом Серегила.

— Я не дуюсь, — бросает Алек, стягивая с себя пропотевшую за день рубаху, садится на кровать и тут же снова подскакивает, принимаясь мерить шагами комнату. Он чувствует, как зудят кончики пальцев, словно их покусывает драконья мелочь — хочется взмахнуть руками и разогнать навязчивых созданий. Но разгонять некого: беспокойство, и злость, и стыд впиваются острыми мелкими зубами в кожу изнутри, а не снаружи, и жар медленно просачивается сквозь эти крохотные отверстия, не давая усидеть на месте.

— Ты ужасно забавный, когда ревнуешь, тали. — Серегил качает головой и снова смеется, ловит Алека, притягивает к себе, оглаживает прохладными пальцами подбородок, заставляя повернуть лицо, и фыркает, когда Алек разъяренно вырывается из цепкой хватки. — Если я флиртую с кем-то, значит, этого требует задание, мне ли тебе объяснять? Неужели ты в самом деле думаешь, что мне понравилась эта девица? От нее пахло тухлой рыбой...

— Я не знаю, что мне надо думать, — отрезает Алек и подходит к нему вплотную, впивается взглядом в лицо. — Но делать это я умею — пусть иногда тебе и кажется, что я не особенно в этом хорош. Я думаю, очень много думаю в последнее время о том, что ты делаешь, что говоришь — и чего недоговариваешь. Помнишь, тогда, в Ауренене, ты рассказывал мне, что много кем успел побывать до встречи со мной, и спросил — не думал ли я о том, почему ты так щедр со шлюхами?

Серегил моргает, изумленно приоткрывает рот, насмешливая улыбка сходит с его лица, и на секунду Алека охватывает злорадное торжество. Победа длится недолго: спустя мгновение Серегил запрокидывает голову и хохочет так, что едва не сгибается пополам. Алек стискивает зубы и несется к двери — унижение жжет кожу больнее и едче жара — но Серегил преграждает ему путь и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я плачу шлюхам так много оттого, что они привечали меня, юного дурака, и не давали умереть от голода и тоски достаточно раз, чтобы всегда помнить это и быть благодарным. Платил, — исправляется он, внимательно рассматривая Алека, который мучительно ищет взглядом хоть один сучок на гладком дереве двери. — Но мне лестно, что ты посчитал меня достаточно уверенным в своей привлекательности и разнообразных талантах, чтобы зарабатывать ими на жизнь.

— Довольно. — Алек кусает губы, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю от стыда и злости. — Я понял тебя. И понял бы быстрее, если бы ты чаще и больше рассказывал о своем прошлом. Или если б у меня было побольше ума...

— Перестань, тали. — Голос мягко звучит у самой кромки уха, и Алек вздрагивает, разжимая стиснутые кулаки. Смотрит на свои ладони и отметины от ногтей. Серегил прижимается губами к его виску, целует легко и нежно, и злость уходит едким дымом, истлевает в вечернем воздухе. — Прости. Я виноват, я знаю это, но есть вещи, говорить о которых мне до сих пор слишком трудно. Или же я считаю их недостаточно важными, чтобы забивать ими твою голову...

— Мне все важно, — бормочет Алек, ощущая разливающееся по телу тепло. — Все, что касается тебя, мне очень важно, когда же ты это поймешь. Ты иногда бываешь таким... упрямым.

— В этом ты, без сомнения, меня превосходишь. И подаешь отличный пример. — Серегил тихо смеется, но этот смех звучит ласково и совсем не обидно. — Я, кажется, знаю, как заслужить твое прощение. Ну же, благородный Алек, коль уж тебе не довелось оценить все прелести и таланты мужественных обитателей борделей, позволь мне познакомить тебя с ними. Разве тебе не лестно, — шепчет он, скользя губами по его шее, — что ты будешь моим первым — и единственным посетителем?

Алек сглатывает вязкую слюну и поднимает взгляд на Серегила. Глаза у того горят лихорадочным веселым блеском предвкушения, который так хорошо знаком.

— Благородный господин позволит мне сегодня услужить ему? — шепчет он, и Алек дрожит, когда тонкие пальцы очерчивают его ключицы и опускаются ниже, почти невесомо касаясь отвердевших сосков. Серегил сжимает один из них неожиданно сильно, и Алек приглушенно вскрикивает, тут же закусив губу. — Господин желает, чтобы я был груб? Или ласков? Настойчив? Или уступчив?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты слушал меня, — хрипло отвечает Алек и запускает руку в волосы Серегила, притягивая его ближе. Тот целует его долго и сладко, пока Алек не начинает стонать в горячий рот. С трудом отрывается, не в силах отвести взгляд от влажных порозовевших губ Серегила, которые тот с видимым удовольствием облизывает, словно после сласти. — Чтобы ты слушал, что я говорю. Что я хочу.

— Чего же хочет мой господин сегодня?

Алек тяжело переводит дух и прикрывает глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты... ласкал меня ртом.

— Взять у тебя в рот?

Алек чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам, и гневно распахивает глаза. Серегил глядит на него без улыбки — разве что уголки губ подрагивают едва заметно.

— Я хотел уточнить, чтобы выполнить просьбу прекрасного господина как можно точнее. И лучше.

— Да. Возьми у меня в рот. — Слова застревают в горле, жар заливает лицо и шею.

Серегил кивает и опускается на колени плавным движением. Трется щекой о пах, смотрит снизу вверх — и Алека трясет от этой вседозволенности. Он опускает ладонь на затылок Серегила и молча притягивает ближе.

— Сейчас, — шепчет тот, обжигая дыханием кожу над поясом штанов. Неспешно стягивает их до коленей, распустив завязки, и прижимается губами к косточке на бедре.

Алек кусает губы, еле сдерживая стоны, дергает за длинные пряди, и Серегил бормочет поспешно:

— Сейчас, сейчас, я сделаю так, что тебе будет хорошо, обещаю...

Его губы касаются основания члена, язык скользит по поджавшейся мошонке, и Алеку приходится прижать кулак ко рту, чтобы не закричать. Серегил перекатывает яички в ладони, мягко надавливает за ними, и Алек расставляет ноги шире, чтобы не упасть. Колени дрожат, на висках выступил пот. Алек гладит лицо Серегила дрожащими пальцами, а тот перехватывает его запястья и легко прижимает руки к бокам.

Он трогает отверстие на головке члена кончиком языка, удерживая руки Алека на месте — и тот благодарен ему, потому что, будь они свободны, он бы вцепился сейчас в темные волосы с такой силой, что наверняка выдрал бы несколько прядей.

Серегил ведет языком по уздечке, лижет горячую кожу, потом дует на нее, а Алек не может сдержать стона, болезненного и хриплого. Сердце колотится так быстро и громко, что, кажется, Алек сейчас оглохнет, ослепнет, просто умрет.

Когда губы обхватывают головку и скользят по члену тугим кольцом, Алек запрокидывает голову и закусывает щеку изнутри до крови, потому что понимает, что если продолжит смотреть вниз, то позорно кончит прямо сейчас.

Серегил нежен и настойчив, он мягко вырисовывает большими пальцами узоры на запястьях Алека, заставляя дрожать от этой простой ласки едва ли не сильнее, чем от жара его рта. Алек пытается сдерживаться, но сил нет, и он подается вперед бедрами, все резче и резче, трахая Серегила в рот размашисто и быстро, чувствуя, как сводит мышцы на бедрах, как пот стекает по шее.  
Серегил сам прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке, расслабляет горло и принимает член до упора, и Алек кричит, зажмурившись, и повторяет имя Серегила с каждым судорожным рывком. Он делает шаг назад и едва не падает, стреноженный спущенными штанинами, но Серегил успевает подняться и удержать его на ногах.

Он опускает Алека на кровать и избавляет от одежды и сапог, потом вытягивается рядом и целует.

— Моему прекрасному господину понравилось? — спрашивает он, и Алек кивает, не в силах отдышаться и вымолвить хоть слово, слизывая с губ собственную соль. Но когда он тянется к штанам Серегила, тот отстраняет его руку и с усмешкой качает головой. — Не нужно, тали. Уже не нужно.

Алек поворачивается и утыкается пылающим лицом ему в плечо, потом все-таки прижимает ладонь к паху Серегила и ведет пальцами по влажной ткани.

— Но еще немного, и мне снова потребуется твоя помощь, — шепчет тот ему в макушку и прижимает его к себе. — Хотя, я думаю, ты уже знаешь самое верное средство, правда? То, что для меня желанней чьей угодно ласки. Просто посмотри на меня и позови по имени. Ты делаешь это так, как не может никто другой. Ты очень милый, когда ревнуешь, Алек. Но тебе ревновать не нужно.


End file.
